One Night and Forever
by karenthequeen
Summary: 21 year Charlie finds 24 year old Sam unconscious. He takes her to his home where they will get to know each other. They start off as strangers, but will they get out of that stage quickly?
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan-fic. Nor do I have anything to do with the production of Perks Of Being A Wallflower. I am just a fan wanting to write. The events that happen in this fic are all mine. **_

**A/N: In this story, both Sam and Charlie don't know each other. They're now out of high school. Charlie is 21 and Sam is 24. This is REALLY short just because of the fact that it's just a prologue.**

Sam opened her eyes as she saw a very handsome guy looking down at her with a worried look on his face. She sat up as the guy gave her some space. She looked around as she furrowed her eyebrows. She noticed that she was laying on a parking lot. "What happened?"

"You fainted..." he paused, "You looked drunk, very drunk actually and I saw you drop down and I just decided to wait here until you woke up."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, I guess. Do I know you?" Sam was very confused, _who is he? Do I know him?_

The good-looking guy shook his head, "Uh... no," he told her looking a bit nervous. "Do you have a ride home, I don't think it would be the best thing if you drove yourself home now."

"I have my phone with me I think. I can call someone up, don't worry about me." The guy loved the way her British accent worked with her. Sam looked through her bag which was laid next to her. "Damn it!"

"What?" he asked.

"I don't have my phone," she explained to him.

"How'd you get here?"

"I came along with my friend, in her car... she probably already left."

"Maybe I can give you ride home," he offered to her.

"No I can walk home..." she bit her lip.

"Don't worry about, I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Sam didn't want to accept yet she knew there wasn't another way, she nodded. She started to stand up as she almost fell.

"Woah there..." he said as he tried helping her up.

"Thank you. Sorry for being such a bother by the way," Sam assured him.

"You're not a bother, don't worry." He walked her over to his car walking slowly. "I never got your name."

"I'm Sam. And you are?"

"Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you Charlie."

* * *

Charlie had decided to let her stay at his place for the night; he thought she looked a bit too weak to take care of herself at the moment. Sam had fallen asleep in the car ride so Charlie had to carry her into his house.

Charlie had a small guest room for anyone who ever wanted to stay over with him. Which was normally... nobody. Charlie had set her down on the guest room's bed and laid a blanket over her beautiful body. Charlie walked out of the room and went over to his own room. He pulled on his pajamas and went into bed feeling very eager to get to know this Sam girl.

* * *

The next morning Charlie walked out of his room seeing Sam sitting down in his kitchen table eating pancakes.

"Morning..." Charlie mumbled to her.

Sam looked up at him with a smile, "Morning. I went ahead and made pancakes... if you didn't mind. Believe it or not, I don't have a bad hangover."

Charlie chuckled and nodded. He thought she looked very cute as she sipped on her orange juice. Charlie had noticed she looked a bit nervous as he was serving himself pancakes. "Everything alright?" He asked her.

Sam nodded, "Yes—" she paused. "Actually... last night I got in an argument with my friend that had taken me to the bar. And well you see—I lived with her. But it was a very serious argument and I don't think she would allow me living with her." Sam had said that very slowly playing around with her food with her fork. "I was wondering if I could—"

"If you could stay here?" Charlie finished her sentence.

"Yes," Sam avoided eye contact as Charlie sat down on the other side of the table.

"I think that would be fine." Charlie nodded.

**A/N: I hope you liked this, very simple sorry about that. I promise the next chapters will be MUCH more descriptive. Please review!**


	2. Drunk

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan-fic. Nor do I have anything to do with the production of Perks Of Being A Wallflower. I am just a fan wanting to write. The events that happen in this fic are all mine.**_

**A/N: Sorry this is fairly short too. I was busy today, I wrote this quickly. **

Charlie had given Sam a copy of the house key. Sam set down one of the suitcases which she held in her hands. With her free hand she took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, then opening the door she picked up the heavy suitcase again going straight into the room Charlie had provided her with. Sam felt very guilty for asking him if she could stay and live with him. She was practically staying with a complete stranger. She didn't want to lie to herself but she honestly thought Charlie was very attractive. She didn't know him, but she just knows that he is a very sweet guy since he did help her when she was drunk the other night. Sam sat down on the corner of the—her—bed and looked around the room.

"Does it feel like home yet?" Sam looked over to Charlie who was leaning against the door frame.

Sam shrugged, "Not yet, I mean you make it much more home like though."

Charlie nodded as he gave her a small nod. "How long do you think you'll be here?"

"What do you want me to leave already?!" Sam said jokingly.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled as well, "No! I was just wondering."

"Well I don't know maybe I'll be here until I get my life together... you know get myself a boyfriend, and move out with them."

Charlie nodded, "Am I not good enough to live with? Do you actually want to leave that badly?" he asked her in a jokingly way.

"No," she paused, "Charlie I really am sorry for this being a last-minute thing. We barely know each other and—"

"Don't worry about, I don't mind you being here," he interrupted her. Charlie really didn't mind her living at his house. In fact he wanted her to stay. He never really had his way with girls. All of the girls seemed to not even know he existed. Charlie was very surprised at the fact that a very beautiful looking girl was actually talking to him.

Sam got up of the bed and walked closer to Charlie, "Do you want go eat something?"

Charlie nodded, a bit distracted by realizing how close Sam was to him.

"How about this one place that I know to be very near here. It's this diner, it's really good."

"Yeah that sounds good," he replied.

Sam smiled, "Great!" Sam went back into her room, "I'm going to change into different clothes; if you don't mind leaving my room?" she asked him. Charlie walked out closing the door for her. Sam changed into different clothes and grabbed her bag and put some money in there. She barely had any money so she had to be very careful on how she spent it.

* * *

Sam and Charlie had gotten to the diner and they sat down at a booth. She looked at her menu and so did Charlie. Same was pretending to read the menu when really she was sneaking some glances at Charlie. She thought he was very handsome. He loved how innocent he looked and was. Charlie then put his menu down and looked at her. Sam quickly put her eyes back on her menu as if she was never looking at him. Charlie looked at her, he thought she looked absolutely cute.

"What would you two like?" asked the waiter.

"Oh, can I have the bacon guacamole burger?" asked Charlie, the waiter nodded as he wrote down his order.

"I'll have the same thing." Sam responded, she didn't have much time to read the menu, even though she went to that diner almost every single day.

"Drinks?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have 2 beers..." stated Sam.

Charlie was going to ask for a milkshake, but he thought he would sound silly ordering that, "Same."

The waiter walked away.

"You really do like beer don't you?" asked Charlie.

Sam nodded, "Um... you can say that." Sam replied.

Charlie nodded as well, "What do you mean by 'you can say that?"

Sam sighed as her face expression changed to a much more serious one. "Well you see... I used to be an," she paused, "alcoholic." She ran her hand through her hair, "I got over it for a while. I stopped drinking, but I recently started drinking again since I missed it way too much."

"I don't think it's the best idea for you to start drinking again."

"Look Charlie, I don't need you to care about my history. I'm not like that anymore. I can control myself. I'm a grown woman; I know what I'm doing."

Charlie nodded still feeling fairly worried for her. He did find her drunk the other day. What if she was starting to drink heavily again, what if it gets serious. Charlie felt like he needed to do something about her drinking. He didn't want to say anything else, he didn't want to ruin his chance of finally being with a girl. Even if they weren't actually together.

Sam finished drinking her 2 beers. Afterward she asked for more. Charlie let her be, he didn't want Sam to think he was some sort of control freak. He wanted Sam to like him so badly. Charlie ordered a milkshake after he finished his beers. It was true, Charlie really was innocent.

"Sam... this is your sixth beer, m...maybe you should stop drinking and—"

"No! I want more!" she yelled. People sitting around them looked over to them with weirded out expressions. "Waiter! Get me some more beer pleassse!"

"Sam no! I'm taking you home."

"But... Charlie, my little Charlie! I want some more beer," she was obviously very drunk.

"No... come on lets go..." Charlie got up to pull on her so she could get up. He placed money on the table and pulled on her.

"No! Charlieeeee!" she then started giggling, "you're really soft Charlie."

Charlie gave her a strange look, "Thank—you?" Charlie continued to pull on her. Sam got up and followed Charlie still giggling at nothing. Charlie sat her down on the passenger's seat. Charlie drove them back home.

* * *

Once they got home Sam was still acting pretty crazily. "I don't want to get off the car!" Sam whined. Charlie pleaded her too, yet she still didn't get off the car.

"Fine then don't get off the car." Charlie decided to carry her out of the car and into his house.

"Put me down!" yelled Sam as she waved her hands frantically. She was acting very child like.

Charlie opened the door and took her inside, he laid her down on the couch.

"You need to rest Sam."

"It's so cold Charlie..."

Charlie nodded and went over to get a blanket for her, "Here you go." Charlie wrapped the blanket around Sam and walked to the kitchen to get her something to drink or eat. He handed her a muffin.

"I don't want anything to eat." Sam stated looking over to his shoulder, she giggled and pointed to his shoulder, "you have a cute shoulder."

Charlie nodded and chuckled. Sam sat up, as she did Charlie sat next to her. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"What are you smiling about Charlie?" she said in a serious tone.

"You're just very entertaining Sam."

Sam nodded not so sure why she was entertaining. She shrugged and looked at him. "You know Charlie, you are a very, and I mean very attractive man." She then hugged him. When she did Charlie could smell alcohol all over her. Was she just saying that because she was drunk, or did she actually mean it? Sam sighed and closed her eyes, Charlie wrapped his arms around Sam as well. Sam buried her face into Charlie's neck, "You smell good." Sam said still hugging him. Charlie let go of the hug and looked at her. "I'm drunk Charlie..."

Charlie nodded and got up. "Get some rest Sam."

Same shook her head, "No, stay here with me."

Charlie bit his lip and sat down on the edge of the couch. Sam laid down, using Charlie's legs as a pillow for her head. Charlie ran his hand through Sam's hair. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Charlie did so too.

**A/N: Please review and/or tell your fellow fandom friends about this fic! xx**


End file.
